


Marked

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession, Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Hannigram - Freeform, Knife Play, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, dom!will, that stupid murder suit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty, blood kink, murder husbands fic with my first time writing Dom!Will, so that should be exciting. ;) </p>
<p>Lots of pretentious wordplay, blood, and sex ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Will looked at himself in the large bathroom mirror. His face was flecked with blood, lips slightly parted and panting. He set the knife on the kitchen counter as the blood from his hands dropped onto the pristine, granite counter. Water and blood swirled together as he began to wash his hands. His face was flushed. It was his first kill since Dolarhyde, and while it hadn't been as exciting as that time, or quite as guilt free, he couldn't deny the exhilaration and arousal. 

"I may need to get one of those murder suits." He said. Although he knew Hannibal enjoyed seeing him covered in blood. 

Hannibal watched Will with adoration and a bit of amusement. "You were incredible." He praised. Will was striking when covered in the blood of their kills. Hannibal remembered a time when he, himself, was younger, unpracticed in his craft. He remembers having reveled in the blood, the viscera, clutching twitching, slippery organs in his hands as life left his quarry. Will was like a young monster, a lion cub, playing with his food, and Hannibal loved to watch. 

Still..."If that is what you would like, Will, then of course I will arrange for you to have one." He promised, coming up behind Will and meeting his eyes in the mirror. Hannibal wrapped his fingers around Will's hips, pressing them close together as he ducked his head to nose at the skin behind Will's ear. The sweat, the blood...Hannibal couldn't help but press his mouth to Will's skin, licking away the evidence of the night's excursions and sighing softly at the underlying taste of Will.

"I wouldn't want to deny you the pleasure of seeing me like this." Will said, a silver edge glinting on his voice. He stepped away from Hannibal's attentions and turned around, pressing his back to the counter and holding his hands out, gesturing to his body. Will knew that this, all of this, was everything that Hannibal had wanted all along. And while he wanted it now, too, he still enjoyed making things a little difficult for Hannibal. The fun was in the back and forth, after all. In the tension and danger, like the way your nerves sing before propelling forward into a dive. The climax, the kill was always rewarding, but the foreplay and afterglow was better. 

"Besides, that suit is a sin against nature." Will's mouth twitched with a smile.

Hannibal's eyes crinkled at the corners with amusement. "It's a privilege to be able to see you at the height of your glory, Will." He admitted.

Hannibal never thought he'd be able to have this, and it was something that he was rapidly becoming addicted to. His own clothes were spotless, of course, but he picked up on Will's teasing mood and figured it wouldn't hurt to reciprocate. He'd shrugged off his suit jacket in their bedroom, and now he removed his tie, watching Will with heated eyes. The tie was neatly folded and left on a clean portion of the counter, and he began to unbutton his shirt with an air of nonchalance.

Will reached out and smeared his hands all over the immaculate light blue shirt Hannibal was wearing. His eyes glinted with challenge. "Oops." Will said and hoisted himself up to sit on the counter and spread his legs open casually. Will felt like he was always the one covered in blood, and he wanted to see Hannibal's bare flesh dripping in scarlet this time. They might need more blood he thought, but that shouldn't be too hard to get. Hannibal would do whatever he asked.

Hannibal's eyes danced with passion and amusement both, having rather expected something of the sort from Will. He quirked an eyebrow and began to unbutton his shirt slowly, methodically, watching Will carefully as he did so. When his shirt hung open, he unbuttoned his cuffs, never wearing cufflinks to a kill.

"You want something, dear boy." He pointed out, eyes dark and full of promise as they met Will's.

The words sent a thrill up Will’s spine, and he adjusted his body slightly, filled with anticipation. "I want a lot of things right now. And I can't decide what I want more and first." He reached forward and slid the tips of his fingers down over Hannibal's chest and abdomen, leaving feral, red stripes. 

"We may need more blood." Will said simply.

Hannibal's lip curled, pleased, at Will's antics. "I would deny you nothing." 

He moved closer to box Will in against the counter, their mouths mere millimeters apart, but not touching, and slipped his hand into Will's pocket, extracting the pocket knife that lay there. He withdrew his hand and flicked the knife open, the blade glinting dangerously in the light. Hannibal knew Will knew just how sharp the knife was, considering he'd used it to gut their victim mere hours ago. Hannibal pressed the flat of the blade to Will's chest and drew it down, the steel cold against Will's heated skin. Hannibal tilted the knife then, pressing the point to Will's sternum, not hard enough to puncture skin. Hannibal extended his tongue, licking against Will's lips in a quick, teasing flick, before drawing back completely and holding the knife out to Will, hilt first

"Have your fun, my darling." He said affectionately.

Will's breath stopped momentarily, his body tense and ready. He wasn't sure if it was fear or desire, but his skin sang out for the touch of the metal. He was almost disappointed when Hannibal pulled it away. He took the knife in hand; his fist tightening around it. Will smirked and wrapped a leg around Hannibal's hip. 

"Is this you telling me I'm ready to go on my own?" He knew another kill right now would be reckless, but he felt like the student being promoted to master. 

Hannibal's grin was feral, his eyes glittering with predatory hunger. "You may, of course." He allowed. "Although I'd quite like to observe, if nothing else." He pointed out.  
However appealing it would be to go out right now and watch Will hunt, Hannibal rather had...other plans. "Alternatively, I offer myself as the recipient of your attentions." Hannibal suggested. "You crave blood, dear boy, which happens to be something I can give you of myself." He said, dipping to nibble at the column of Will's neck. "Among other things..." He promised.

Will quirked his eyebrow. "That is...a very arousing prospect. I don't want to maim you, however." He moaned as Hannibal began to kiss his neck and ran his hand roughly through Hannibal's hair. It had grown out a little. Will liked that. 

"I suppose we could use some of mine, too. I liked the feeling of the knife on my chest...it could be interesting to try…Not that I haven’t experienced that before. In a much different context.” Will said darkly.

Nipping sharply at Will's neck, only to soothe it with the flat of his tongue a moment later, Hannibal pulled back, analyzing Will for a moment before continuing on with his line of thinking."There are places on the body that yield much with shallow cuts." Hannibal pointed out. "Additionally, I am confident in my abilities as a surgeon to mend us when we're done." He explained indulgently.Even if Will did go a bit too far, Hannibal's heart clenched with the desire to wear Will's marks on his body with pride. It might not please Will to hear but, after having left his own scars on his dear boy, he now craved something by Will's own hand, something lasting and undeniable.

Will pulse was fast and erratic. As if sensing Hannibal’s thoughts he reached out and brought Hannibal's hand to the scar on his abdomen. Hannibal's fingers made the white, hard flesh of the scar tingle. "It's my turn to mark you...although not so roughly." He said excitedly, with a slight tinge of warning. "I want you to still be able to play with me when I'm done."  
Hannibal thumbed the raised, white scar with adoration, lightly pinching the skin between thumb and forefinger before releasing it with a satisfied glint in his eyes. "I will accept whatever you deem fit to give me, Will." He promised, his voice low and roughened with arousal.  
Will pressed the knife against Hannibal's throat. Thoughts of how he had killed Abigail this way running through his mind. It filled him with pain, but the pain was only fuel to his desire. 

"Where should I cut?" He asked, his voice raspy and low. He brought his legs around Hannibal's torso and brought him closer, pressing his groin to Hannibal's stomach.

Hannibal raised his chin, baring his throat to Will and pressing himself against the knife. That wouldn't have been enough to cut him, but he turned his head, dragging the blade slowly across the side of his neck. Immediately he could feel the sting of the knife and the warmth of the blood that began to trickle out of the shallow cut. Hannibal reached out slowly to grip Will's wrist and bring the tip of the knife to his sternum. He pressed down once more, to show Will where to make the next cut, and dropped his hand, letting Will do it himself.

"Mark me." He murmured, the blood from his neck trickling lines down his chest in sluggish drops.

Will bit his lip to stifle his groan. He hadn't realized how much he had craved this. He hadn't known how much it would excite him. He pressed his body closer to Hannibal's and grabbed the back of his neck and a fistful of hair, tilting Hannibal’s head back, before pressing the knife through skin. It wasn't enough to seriously injured Hannibal, but perhaps deeper than necessary.

Hannibal grunted softly as the blade broke skin and was stopped by the bone of his sternum, barely even a half an inch deep, at most. It wasn't dangerous, but the proximity to vital organs sent a thrill down his spine. His lungs, his heart, they were mere inches away from the blade. He thought, if Will wanted to drive the blade deeper, plunging into his life force, Hannibal wouldn't stop him. He breathed through his mouth in shallow breaths not to disturb the knife, lip curled in a snarl, not of pain, but of ecstasy. The thrill, the adrenaline that pumped through his veins in response to Will's hold on his life.

Will brought the knife lower, making a long enough cut that would leave a scar. "Even the infamous Hannibal Lecter bleeds like the rest of us." He teased before dropping down, his mouth open, and running his tongue along the scar, tasting the blood. 

He felt Hannibal's obvious arousal against his body as he did so. He raised his eyebrows. "Kinky, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal hissed at the feel of Will's tongue, both in pleasure and pain as it stung like fire, lighting his nerves and boiling his blood. "As always, dear boy, you bring out more of me than I knew existed." He said, running a hand through Will's curls, encouraging him closer still.

Will flicked his tongue in the opening of the wound, the coppery taste was overwhelming and addictive, and he hoped it hurt Hannibal. He moved away and wiped some of the blood onto his hand, spreading it over Hannibal's chest.

Will stood up quickly and crushed their mouths together. "I want you to taste your own blood. Taste that I own you."

Hannibal growled into Will's mouth, licking his way inside and seeking the metallic taste of his lifeblood, harvested so close to his heart. It wasn't near enough blood loss to deflate his aching cock, and he ground himself against Will in answer to his ministrations. He was a wolf, a demon that clawed and bit at Hannibal's chest and demanded a sacrifice of blood to be appeased. Hannibal was more than happy to oblige his love, newly born in the blood of their kills, then. Now baptized in Hannibal's own blood, born anew into the world as Hannibal's equal in every way. His terrible, cruel boy. Cunning and ruthless, fierce and immeasurably beautiful.

Will growled, low and rough in his throat and pushed Hannibal's shirt roughly off his arms and onto the floor. He gulped as much of the blood from the open wound as he could before kissing Hannibal again. First his mouth, then over his chin and down his neck. He pulled away. "You look handsome. Maybe you should ditch your murder suit from now on."

Hannibal grinned in response, a feral thing, bared teeth stained with his own blood, licked from Will's mouth eagerly as if seeking nourishment. His chest stung terribly, becoming a dull, throbbing ache the more Will's clever tongue probed at it. "Vicious boy..." He praised in between kisses. "Perhaps I shall." He agreed. "I would deny you nothing."  
Will bit Hannibal's lip hard, and pulled, drawing blood. He continued over Hannibal's neck and chest, biting and leaving red marks. He grabbed Hannibal's hips and pressed their bodies together, grinding their hard arousal together. 

"I want to fuck, too." Will demanded. 

Hannibal grunted against Will, sensations dragging the sound from deep within him. "During our next kill? Naughty boy." Hannibal teased, deliberately misunderstanding. However the bathroom was hardly the best venue for this, after all, so he curled his fingers around the backs of Will's thighs, hiking him up against him. Hannibal carried him this way, back into their bedroom where he deposited him onto the bed and wasted no time in crawling over him. Blood dripped onto the sheets, but Hannibal didn't care. Sheets could be, and often were, replaced.

Will groaned. The idea exciting and new. His mind running through the possibilities, the blood, the adrenaline..."I'm sure that could be arranged."

He felt Hannibal's blood dripping onto his chest. Every drop felt like a rough touch. His senses were heightened. He kissed Hannibal for a moment before flipping him suddenly onto his back. Will's hands pressing hard on Hannibal's biceps, pinning him to the bed. "I get to take you this time." He said, wanting to try it for the first time.

"Certainly, Will." Hannibal agreed, leaning up to take Will's lips in a biting kiss. "Am I allowed lubricant? Or will you slick your way with the blood you've drawn from me?" Hannibal asked, eyes glittering dangerously. He would deny Will nothing, but he wanted to gauge the violence lingering in the taut coils of muscle that now strained above him, tight with anticipation.


End file.
